Subject matter disclosed herein relates to memory management, and more particularly to partitioning a memory based on memory attributes. Information: Memory devices are employed in many types of electronic devices, such as computers, cell phones, PDA's, data loggers, and navigational equipment, just to name a few examples. Among such electronic devices, various types of memory devices may be employed, such as NAND and NOR flash, SRAM, DRAM, and phase-change memory, just to name a few examples. In general, writing or programming processes may be used to store information in such memory devices, while a read process may be used to retrieve stored information. Stored information may be erased from all or a portion of a memory device, while new information may be subsequently written into erased portions of the memory device. Such program-erase cycles may degrade the physical integrity of a memory device. For example, thousands of program-erase cycles imposed on a flash memory device may reduce a reliability of the memory device. Information stored on a memory device may include several general types, such as operating system code, software application code and data, secure information, and other relatively important and/or sensitive information. Such information may be stored in memory for relatively long periods of time so that relatively few program-erase cycles may be imposed on such memory. On the other hand, a memory device may store less important information such as multimedia content, or data that is not part of an application and/or operating system, for example. Such information may be stored in memory for relatively short periods of time so that relatively many program-erase cycles may be imposed on such memory. Accordingly, a reliability of memory storing information may be affected by the particular type of information stored, for example.